LA APRENDIZ
by Sophia Samedi
Summary: Sigue la historia del libro Jasper y Renesmee emprenden un viaje para potenciar las habilidades de ella. Pero el estar alejados del mundo podría unirlo a ellos más de lo que piensan.
1. Enséñame

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. La línea temporal sigue la del libro _Amanecer_ 10 años después. Contiene escenas explícitas entre la pareja principal de esta historia.

**LA APRENDIZ**

**Jasper enseñará a Renesmee a luchar y defenderse en lugares inhóspitos sin contacto con la demás familia Cullen. ¿ Qué sucede si ambos, en la soledad y frente a peligros insospechados empiezan a sentir algo más?  
><strong>

**CAPITULO PRIMERO: ENSÉÑAME  
><strong>

- Recuerda no eres un vampiro, Nessie- Edward miró a su hija con aprehensión, deseando ni siquiera tener que dejarla que ir. Jasper empezó a hacer uso de sus poderes, para retransmitirle de manera eficaz la calma que necesitaba en ese momento. Bella rápidamente bajó con lo que parecía ser un armatoste disfrazado de mochila con todo lo necesario ( e innecesario apuntó Nessie) para el viaje de su única y amada hija. Toda la** familia** Cullen, ya que no usaban la palabra _aquelarre_ para definirse, se encontraba alrededor de dos personas que estaban a punto de emprender un viaje hacia los bosques profundos de Canadá

-_Papá.._.- protesto Nessie, cuando Edward en un gesto sumamente tierno le acomodo sus rizos castaños y le dio un beso protector en la frente. Bella a su vez le colocaba de manera delicada un abrigo. Luego, procedió a mirar a su esposo con aflicción.

-¿Es necesario hacer esto Edward?- Bella se mordió los labios con una necesidad casi humana.

- Por supuesto- le interrumpió Renesmee. Solo recordar lo que había sucedido diez años antes le hacía torcer su sonrisa - ¿Acaso quieres que cuando los Volturi vuelvan yo no defenderme?

-O huir- agregó en voz baja Bella. Nessie lo ignoró - El tío Jasper, es la persona más indicada para enseñarme de sobre vivencia. Y si quiero tener una experiencia completa, debo hacerlo sin la ayuda de mis angustiosos padres. O Abuelos, o tíos que ven el futuro.

- O personas que no pueden vivir sin tí - una voz nueva se sumó, y por el hedor que tenía, todos adivinaron que se trataba del quilette.

-¡Jake! ¡ Viniste a despedirme! - Renesmee ignoró a todos por unos cuantos momentos, y se arrojó al abrazo de su mejor amigo, que por cierto, estaba_ imprimado_ de ella.

-No sé como voy a sobrevivir estos días sin sabes que estas bien - apuntó con una nota de ansiedad Jacob. Nessie supo que hablaba con explícita sinceridad - ¿Es necesario hacer esto chupasangre? - se dirigió a Edward.

- Es lo más conveniente - admitió Edward - Sabemos que volverán - y miró Alice, reforzando sus palabras - pero no cuando. Y tenemos que prepararnos ante una eventual derrota... Y el ser más preciado que tengo son mi esposa y mi hija.

- ¡Basta! ¡no se pongan sentimentales! - dijo Renesmee. Lo único que faltaba es que se pusieran a llorar. La castaña híbrida hizo un mojín, y sintió el efecto de emociones tranquilizadoras que Jasper inyectó en el ambiente. Así, Jasper Hale habló por primera vez.

-Yo ya estoy listo para partir, Edward, Bella les prometo que la cuidaré- dijo mirando a ambos y dándoles un abrazo fraterno.

-Más te vale- gruño Bella, mientras su esposo la reconfortaba con uno de sus brazos. Entonces Nessie entregó su celular a su padre

-Ni mi tío Jasper ni yo llevaremos comunicación-

-¿Qué?- todos los presentes se asombraron, menos los dos implicados en la oración. Renesmee se impacientó.

- Hable con el tío Jasper y...-

- Eso no te toca decidirlo a ti, jovencita- recordó amablemente el doctor Carlisle.

-Exacto- dijo con una nota de autoridad. Nessie apreció que no serían fáciles de convencer.

- Edward, Nessie y yo estamos de acuerdo en que si queremos potenciar sus habilidades híbridas, necesita **cero** comunicación con sus seres queridos- habló Jasper, colocándose al lado de la menor de los Cullen - Y tu sabes que si lleva teléfono, las mujeres de esta familia estarán llamando cada cinco minutos a revisar si seguimos vivos. Solo echáles un vistazo a sus mentes - el rubio sentía las emociones de ansiedad. Edward no se movió pero con un gesto derrotado constató lo innegable.

-Es cierto- hizo una pausa - Pero si se encuentran en un peligro mayor, tienes que protegerla como a de lugar-Edward miró directamente a los ojos ambarinos de su hermano.

-Lo haré hermano, es una promesa- y se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal.

* * *

><p>-Bueno nos encontramos los dos solos, en medio de los bosque fronterizos americanos...¿Que te parece Nessie?- dijo Jasper con Renesmee cargada en su espalda, como solían hacerlo sus padres, cuando Bella era una frágil humana. Nessie admiró desde la cima, los miles de pinos y arboles que se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros alrededor. Sonrío sintiendo la brisa del aire y estuvo consciente de que su corazón caliente latía como las alas de un colibrí.<p>

-Esto es genial. Probablemente sea el mejor viaje de mis 10 años de existencia - río mientras le daba un beso en los cabellos rubios de su tío. Sintió la emoción de calidez y agradecimiento extenderse por su cuerpo y supo que provenía de él.

-Vaya se nota que no conoces todo el mundo- cualquier cosa que dijera el rubio para desanimarla un poco solo avivaría sus ganas de explotar al máximo esa experiencia. Con su mano le pellizco el hombro lo mas fuerte que pudo sabiendo que él era de mármol. Jasper no emitió ninguna queja, y al contrario, siguió irradiando calidez.

-Abróchate los cinturones, porque vamos a despegar- Nessie asintió rodeando con fuerza el torso de su tío. Jasper dio un brinco y con una velocidad sobrenatural empezó a correr con velocidad sobrenatural, esquivando toda clase de objetos naturales. La adolescente que estaba en su espalda, no lograba ver mucho. sus ojos chocolates chispeaban ante la idea de "aprender" a luchar y defenderse. Y se fijó en su maestro: las marcas, como hermosa seda marcadas en la piel, en formas de media luna, parecían una tela de decorados pero que demostraban que el era un vampiro muy fuerte y poderoso. Ella tenía que estar a la altura de su maestro.

Estuvieron recorriendo la frontera por un espacio de cuatro horas seguidas. Había oscurecido, y la luz de la luna iluminaba a ambos miembros del clan Cullen; el primero, estaba atento y seguía su recorrido según lo planeado y sin novedades procurando no perturbar a su ocupante lumbar. La segunda, tenía sus rizos tapándole su cara, y su corazón, de por sí rápido, latiendo lentamente, le indicaba a Jasper que ella estaba dormida, en su condición de semi-humana.

Así pasaron otras tres largas horas humanas.

-Nessie...Nessie- Jasper suavemente toco la mejilla de la castaña. Renesmee abrió lentamente los ojos, poco a poco capturando todo lo que la envolvía a su alrededor. Jasper la había depositado con un cuidado tal, que ella no había siquiera notado la pajillas ni hortalizas sobre las que estaba recostada, se incorporo ligeramente con la ayuda de sus brazos y aun somnolienta miró los grandes árboles que no parecían tener fin.

-¿Estamos en Canadá?-

Jasper afirmó con una sonrisa. -¿ Deseas descansar? Yo tengo que ir a cazar...tenemos suerte que a pesar de que eres semi-humana, no me siento atraído a tu sangre- Nessie abrió los ojos despertándose de súbito.Y con voz enérgica proclamó:

-¡Llévame! ¡Tengo que aprender a cazar!-

Jasper arrugó el ceño.

-¿Quieres aprenderlo ahora? Incluso estaba contemplando no enseñarte eso porque tú...- Nessie sintió derrepente demasiado desánimo y se sacudió institivamente.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso. Sabes a lo que me refiero - Frunció el ceño esperando dejar de sentir esas emociones hasta que desaparecieron - Vamos, Jazz, comprométete con mi enseñanza. Soy tu aprendiz ¿recuerdas?

Jasper suspiró derrotado. Casi _nadie_ le negaba nada. Jasper, empezó a quitarse el abrigo, y ella hizo lo propio con lo suyo, para quedar cómodos.

-Bueno- empezó el rubio como docente- Ya sabemos que tienes instintos vampíricos menos latentes que un _frío_ normal.

-Soy media fría- apuntó Nessie sonriendo. Jasper rodó los ojos

-Concéntrate-

-perdón-

-Prosigamos - Jasper suspiró recuperando el hilo de sus enseñanzas - bien. Renesmee concéntrate. Cierra los ojos

-listo-

- Ahora trata de aguzar tus oídos...¿Que oyes? - los dos se quedaron callados, cada uno con su reflejo auditivo. Nessie empezó a concentrarse. Poco a poco los sonidos de la naturaleza empezaron a flotar en sus oídos.

-Escucho _todo_- dijo maravillada. Potenció más su habilidad de escucha.

-Ahora- escuchó la voz de Jasper lejana -Dime que animales escuchas y _por donde_- le estaba aumentando el nivel de educación. Nessie endureció su rostro tratando de captar mas sonidos

-Golondrinas- dijo al cabo de cinco segundos - al oeste, 20 metros de altura.

-prosigue-

- mmm creo que son ardillas. No, es un castor gordo...- arqueó su boca rosada- al sur, se esta escondiendo en el hueco de un árbol. Una conducta rara. Seguro y tiene algo.

-muy bien- ella sintió satisfacción al escuchar esas dos palabras -Ahora dime, donde hay comida. De preferencia un ciervo

Renesmee aguzó su oído, oía sus patas correr como gacelas. Buscaban alimento

-Hay ciervos alrededor de ...mmm- no estaba segura- 600 metros

- Yo creo que es un poco más al norte- escuchó la voz petulante de Jasper y se concentró aun más. Nadie usaba voz_ petulante_ con ella.

-Tienes razón. Me equivoqué - masculló las palabras - 700 metros a tu izquierda, si no me equivoco

-Perfecto. Abre los ojos. Ya tenemos cena- Abrió los ojos para encontrarlo sonriente. Renesmee nunca había tenido mucha relación familiar con Jasper Hale. Era guapo y misterioso, quizás el más introvertido de los Cullen, pero ella entendía perfectamente eso, debido a que el podía sentir _todo_ lo que los demás sentían. Miró sus ojos ambarinos sonrientes y contemplo su bello rostro y cuerpo y sonrío para si misma. Tenía al maestro más _sexy_ de todos los tiempos.

Jasper no tardó en notar todos esos sentimientos, revolviéndose incómodo.

-¿Quieres aprender a cazar o no?- dijo bruscamente. Renesmee se sonrojó pero asintió, borrando sus pensamientos de golpe.

Ambos se agazaparon dejando fluir sus instintos, pero Jasper siguió guiándola, en ningún momento abandonando la educación que le estaba impartiendo.

-Deja que tus extremidades trabajen por sí solas, cuando sientas que salto, saltas-

Apenas el rubio saltó, Renesmee hizo lo mismo, aunque ella era más lenta y el no iba en toda su capacidad para no rezagarla, estaban a la par, oliendo los objetivos. Y ambos eran demasiado rápidos para que los animales siquiera noten su peligrosa proximidad. En una fracción de segundo, Jasper saltó y atrapó justo en el cuello a un ciervo, derribándolo. Para no hacerle sufrir rápidamente rompió su cuello. Nessie frenó y observó.

-El otro - le soltó como indicación el rubio, mientras se alimentaba. Era el momento de ella sola, lograr hacerlo. Miró al ciervo próximo que trataba de huir, sin embargo, ella lo alcanzó y finalmente lo derribó con la misma maestría de Jasper. Con una fuerza que ello no había utilizado anteriormente, le rompió el cuello para no hacer sufrir innecesariamente al animal. Se agachó y clavó su mandíbula alrededor de la carótida, absorbiendo la sangre caliente. No tenía un sabor genial, pero era más delicioso que la comida humana.

Se sació sin acabar con el cuerpo del herbívoro, así que en un mudo entendimiento, Jasper, terminó de vaciar el cuerpo del ciervo. con el último sorbo que él dio, Renesmee ya estaba recompuesta.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- comentó el rubio. Nessie sintió la sinceridad y asintió satisfecha, aunque se miró su blusa.

-Salpicó un poco de sangre- dijo con una mueca. Jasper encogió los hombros

-Unas gotas insignificantes-

- Imperfección- le corrigió ella.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma- dijo Jasper posando una mano sobre su hombro - poco a poco, Igual lo que haz hecho, estuvo excepcional- Y el rubio no mentía. Le había asombrado ver a Nessie hacerlo como una verdadera vampiresa. Era más lenta, cierto, pero no por eso menos efectiva. Sus rulos castaños brillantes, estaban intactos y sus mejillas sonrosadas demostraban la afluencia de sangre hacia su cuerpo. Y su corazón latiendo como colibrí era acaso la cosa más tierna que había oído

-Eh, que me miras tanto- dijo incómoda Renesmee. Jasper se concentró.

-Nada, sigo repitiendo que estuviste fantástica- se agachó e indicándole que subiera a su espalda- ¿vamos?

* * *

><p>Los primeros días fueron interesantes. Jasper le enseñó a diferencias frutas venenosas de las sanas, a romper cortezas de árboles y a repararlas. A tallar árboles y maderos y construir botes. Fueron días agotadores pero aleccionadores. Era la educación de base introductoria. Pero ella estaba ansiosa por las clases de batalla. Aunque cuando le informó sobre su inquietud él le respondió- Aún no- amable pero firme. Además Renesmee y Jasper estaban empezando a conocerse como nunca antes. Se hacían bromas familiares. Hablaban sobre temas<em> díficiles<em>...

-¿Ustedes huelen mi menstruación?- dijo de ella de súbito una noche en el refugio que habían hallado en la cueva uno de los primeros días. Jasper que estaba mirando el clima pensativo, se volvió arqueando las cejas.

-¿Perdón?- dijo asegúrandose de haber oído bien. Renesmee entrecerró sus ojos

-Me oíste...No me hagas repetirlo- y se revolvió incómoda, sonrojándose de súbito. Jasper se estaba acostumbrando a esos sonrojos cada vez más. Le parecían adorables. La personalidad de Renesmee era encantadora, aunque a veces ella confundía sus elogios, y literalmente adoptaba una posición petulante y altiva, cosa nada agradable. Pero contrastado a sus sonrojos, única señal de debilidad, ella era como decía, _encantadora_.

-Pues..- se encogió de hombros. Sí , al menos el la había olido todos los meses - Sí, pero tiene un olor neutral, y solemos no pensar en eso...

-¿Y porqué?- dijo Nessie con auténtica curiosidad

-Por Edward- Y eso era lógico. No había padre más celoso que Edward. Y así conversaban. Renesmee le confiaba secretos y Jasper, trataba de aconsejarla aunque el no era una fuente muy confiable para problemas sentimentales. Y a veces resultaba la situación al revés...

-¿Amas a _Jake_?- dijo una vez cuando ambos estaban tallando figuras con pedazos de madera. El rubio se fijó en el lobo lleno de detalles que reposaba en las manos de porcelana de Nessie. Ella apenas y notó su pregunta, asintiendo.

-Sí, pero no como amante. Sino como mi protector- dijo dándole los últimos retoques. Regalo seguro para Jake.

- Pensé que la imprimación te vuelve necesariamente pareja- apuntó el rubio

-No necesariamente- Renesmee depositó su figura tallada en su bolsillo- Cuando un quilette se imprimé, puede ser esposo, amante, lo que sea. _Lo que sea_ que yo necesité.

-Suena doloroso para él- comentó Jasper terminando de tallar una muñeca de 'porcelana' hecha de madera.

-Para nada- sonrío Nessie- creó que él aceptaría si yo me enamorase de otro hombre.

-¿Y crees que eso pase?- dijo Jasper, terminando de tallar su figura guardándola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Renesmee arrancó otra leña, pero ante su pregunta lo miró directamente. Encogiendo los hombros.

-No lo sé -especuló- En verdad, lo dudo, supongo que en un par de años más me enamoraré de él, y nos casaremos, siempre y cuando mi viejo le permita vivir- y ambos rieron. Sin embargo las emociones con las que Renesmee había pronunciado lo último no estaban acordes. Ella sentía una especie de desesperación o ansiedad respecto a eso.

-Deja de analizarme!- espetó Nessie de pronto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Créeme, me doy cuenta cuando lo haces- y le lanzó la leña de modo de protesta. Esta no impactó en ninguna parte, porque rápidamente el la logro atrapar como si fuese una pelota.

-Esta bien ¡Tranquila!- dijo cuando miró a Nessie enfurecerse al ver que no lo había logrado golpear. Estuvo tentado a calmarla usando su poder, pero resistió - No quise incomodarte.

Ella enrojeció de súbito

-¡Que te hace pensar que eso me incomoda!

-tu sonrojo- dijo él por fin con un suspiro. Cuando vio que ella iba a protestar, agregó rápidamente- y no tengo que analizar tus emociones- y acercándose a ella de forma súbita y con la voz como seda propia de su naturaleza vampírica, cortando la respiración de la castaña, añadió apenas rozando con su dedo la mejilla de Renesmee- Se te nota- y caminó directo hacia el refugio.

* * *

><p>-Despierta Renesmee- escuchó su voz tiernamente. Sin embargo, la ignoró acomodándose sobre la cama improvisada que estaba en la cueva.<p>

-Nessie- repitió el, dándose cuenta que ella estaba perfectamente despierta y que lo podía escuchar - Te voy a enseñar a luchar- dijo él tratando de infundirle ánimos. Aquello funcionó de maravillas. Ella abrió sus ojos pero cuando vio que la luz no era la indicada, supo que algo no estaba bien. Se incorporó bruscamente

-¿En serio me vas a enseñar a luchar...de noche?- dijo incrédula, señalando el cielo azul marino - Me estas bromeando- dijo desplomándose sin poder conciliar el sueño otra vez.

-Sí tienes razón, te estoy jodiendo - y rió- Pero quiero que te levantes para poder verificar los olores nocturnos. Créeme que no son iguales que los diurnos o matutinos- Renesmee no movió su cuerpo.

-¿Es necesario?¿Me va a servir de algo?- protestó

-Sí-respondió el con certeza- Imagínate que por casualidades del destino te quitan los ojos- Nessie abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente contrastando con el sermón de Jasper-Ahora, ¿Como ubicas tu línea temporal entre el día y la noche?

-Esta bien esta bien - refunfuñó. No quería quedarse ciega. Se levantó estirándose y se acomodo sus ropas. Hizo el procedimiento de rutina, al encargarse en la espalda de Jasper. Fueron a un sitio alejado, mientras que ella bostezaba durante todo el camino. La depositó en el suelo y el rubio inspeccionó el lugar

-Perfecto. De aquí ya no huelen los efluvios del refugio-

-¿Y como sabes por donde volver?- dijo Nessie frotándose los ojos, evidentemente cansada.

-Tengo mis trucos- dijo él en forma misteriosa, teniendo como respuesta la lengua de Nessie.

-Bobo- masculló ella, mientras terminaba de despertarse por completo.

Estuvieron exactamente dos horas, treinta y cuatro minutos con ocho segundos, oliendo efluvios. Renesmee se había propuesto desquiciar a Jasper, ya era porque estaba de mal humor o porqué quería regresar rápido a dormir, pero se equivocaba magistralmente con los efluvios, aunque cuando él tenía la certeza que ella no había errado psicológicamente ninguna.

-Renesmee si no pones de tu parte...- empezó él cuando sintió caer una gota. Después otra. A los segundos una torrencial lluvia se estaba formando. Ambos miraron al cielo.

-La temperatura desciende- dijo Renesmee mientras se abrigaba inútilmente con sus brazos.

-No vi venir esto- admitió él

-No eres Alice- gruñó ella. Seguía de mal humor. Jasper se fijó en ella. Estaba temblando. Y ella era semi-humana, podría captar un resfriado fatal.

-Debemos volver

-¿Que ya no me quieres enseñar?- comentó ella burlona. Eso lo sacó de sus casillas.

-Estas francamente imposible- gruñó él. Eso a ella, le afectó y el se dio cuenta. Hizo amago de acercarse, pero esta vez el gruñido provino de ella.

-No te me acerques- dijo castañeándole los dientes por el frío. Recobró su compostura, y apretó su mandíbula. No iba a ser una molestia para él. - Vámonos de una vez al refugio, al menos que quieras que un tonto clima se deshaga de mí... aunque para ti sería lo óptimo - comentó ella acercándose a él para treparse a su espalda. Jasper no omitió palabra, no quería pelearse con ella.

Llegaron al refugio en completo silencio, ella bajó de él y automáticamente con dos rocas prendió la fogata en medio de la cueva. Sus ropas estaban totalmente mojadas, y ellos enojados. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras la castaña se sentía culpable por su penosa actitud frente a Jasper, que no había hecho nada mas que transmitirle su conocimiento. Había sido grosera con él. Reflexionó sobre eso mientras su cabello goteaba.

Sin embargo, las primeras palabras emitidas provinieron de él - Renesmee no quise gruñirte... y prometo no influenciar tus emociones tanto como yo pueda-

Ella lo miró y se sintió más culpable. -¡Lo siento yo! No deberías ni disculparte...fui tan grosera...- el rubio sintió sus emociones y asintió.

-No te preocupes... pero..-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Deberíamos quitarnos la ropa- y Renesmee se encendió como un fósforo. La afluencia de sangre aumentó y por lo tanto su cara era un rábano a pesar del frío que ella sentía. Jasper reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡No se trata de eso Nessie! ...- dijo él divertido aunque en su voz había cierto tono picante. ¿Su tío le estaba haciendo bromas de doble sentido?- No quiero que te resfríes- agregó rápidamente - y para mí es una molestia estar así... Puedo construir una pared de madera para que no nos veamos mientras se secan con la fogata... y..

-No- dijo ella de pronto- simplemente estaremos espalda con espalda. Soluciones prácticas ¿Recuerdas?- y le sonrío cálidamente. Entonces la castaña se levantó y caminó posicionándose exactamente atrás de él, de forma opuesta. En silencio empezó a desabrocharse la blusa. Jasper estuvo quieto dos segundos. Luego, se quito la parte de arriba quedando con el torso desnudo. No sintió ninguna reacción anormal en Nessie, pues ella estaba concentrada en desnudarse.

Así ella, empezó a quitarse su pantalón quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Sentía como Jasper se desnudaba atrás suyo, pero se obligó a no imaginarlo ni a pensar en eso. Y pensar en quitarse el sujetador con él ahí era suficiente distracción para ponerla nerviosa. Así que con las manos temblorosas, por frío y nervios, se quitó el sostén y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Jasper estaba en bóxer cuando vio caer..¿un sujetador? Dios bendito, Renesmee acaso estaba semi desnuda. Pensó en ella y en sus pechos y sintió que se le tensaba todos los músculos. Y más aún se conjeturo porque había lanzado el sostén ¿lo estaba provocando? En todo caso quedó como una estatua y trató de leer sus emociones. Ella estaba nerviosa. Realmente nerviosa, al borde de un colapso. El sonrío aún con el cuerpo tenso.

-¿Te sientes raro?- preguntó ella a voz en cuello. Jasper arqueó sus ojos. Claro que sí, su sobrina estaba desnuda detrás de él y el solo podía imaginar. Y cuando Edward se enterase...

-Creo que sí- respondió él, en el mismo tono de voz

-Esto es bizarro, _maestro_- comentó Renesmee en un intento de relajarlos a ambos.

-Claro que sí, _mi aprendiz_. Entonces ambos rieron.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Vengo con este nuevo proyecto de fic. Un Renesmee&amp; Jasper parece que todavía no hay muchos, y yo me moría por uno de esos, así que traigo este nuevo bebé de solo cuatro o cinco capítulos. Ustedes dirán, continúa o al borrador. Dejen sus reviews, tomates, porque 1) eso mi inspira a colgar más, 2) amo las críticas, constructivas y destructivas así como inbox y mensajes amenazantes, y no bromeo! =) Este fic tiene <span>PORTADA<span> en mi perfil. Hasta la próxima entrega si es que ustedes lo desean, besos Sophie.**


	2. Ódiame

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. La línea temporal sigue la del libro _Amanecer_ 10 años después. Contiene escenas explícitas entre la pareja principal de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>LA APRENDIZ<strong>

**Jasper enseñará a Renesmee a luchar y defenderse en lugares inhóspitos sin contacto con la demás familia Cullen. ¿ Qué sucede si ambos, en la soledad y frente a peligros insospechados empiezan a sentir algo más?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SEGUNDO: ÓDIAME<br>**

-Concéntrate Nessie- repitió por quinta vez Jasper. Renesmee trató de seguir las indicaciones de su maestro, aunque aquella tarea le resultaba muy díficil. Sin embargo cuando golpeó aquel tronco de una forma certera, este cedió rápidamente derrumbándose.

-¡Excelente!- le animó Jasper, aunque el sabía que Nessie no estaba en toda su capacidad. Podía sentir sus pulsaciones, sus nervios. _Algo_ en ella estaba cambiando y el lo podía sentir. Renesmee le dedicó una fría sonrisa y suspiró. Estaba desanimada.

-¿Que sucede?- inquirió el rubio, un poco más preocupado. Intentó subirle el ánimo a pesar de que ella se resistía.

-No tengo idea- dijo la castaña de rizos rojizos y dorados - me siento decaída. Y todavía faltan tres semanas para mi periodo-

Jasper rió. No se había puesto a pensar en los problemas femeninos de su sobrina. Renesmee frunció el ceño y se sentó desganada en un montículo de hojas secas que se fueron quebrando una a una. Jasper la imitó.

-¿Crees que nos extrañen?- dijo Nessie con una mueca. Jasper se lo pensó un segundo

-A ti sí-

-¿y a tí?- dijo Renesmee mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color chocolate.

-Pues... supongo que también - dijo Jasper encogiendose sus hombros y mirando hacia otro lado. Entonces la pequeña Cullen se armó de valentía para poder preguntarle algo que había oido hablar hacía ya mucho tiempo en la estancia Cullen. Carraspeó llamando la atención de Jasper hacia ella.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Jasper

-Quiero preguntarte_ algo..._- el rubio pudo sentir su incómodidad y supuso que era algo díficil lo que venía.

-Adelante- dijo él con tranquilidad y tratando de inferirle confianza a ella.

-Pues.. hace tiempo, cuando mi mamá aún era humana - a pensar que sentía mucha tranquilidad, sintió que le costaba decir cada una de las palabras.

Jasper se dio cuenta hacia donde apuntaba. Y _suspiró_. Renesmee se calló. Hubo un silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

-_Cuando era el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de Bella_- la voz de Jasper le resultó agradable a Renesmee - Ella se cortó accidentalmente el dedo...y la ataqué-

-Oh- exclamó Renesmee con sus perfectos lobios. Se sintió apenada. Hubo otro silencio aún más profundo.

-¿Aún tienes poca resistencia a la sangre?- preguntó Nessie de pronto. Jasper miró hacia el suelo.

-No he matado a nadie humana desde entonces- esbozó una sonrisa la cual la pequeña le devolvió. Renesmee se levantó de su posición y se sentó al costado de su tío Jasper. Agachó su cabeza a su hombro y suspiró.

-Bueno, si lo hubieses hecho, yo no estaría aquí - argumentó con voz baja. Jasper le arregló para un lado sus rizos y le dió un beso en la coronilla. Poco a poco sintió que Renesmee se quedaba dormida. ¡Que capacidad de sueño de la niña! Se quedó inmóvil y la contempló una vez más: piel de porcelana y una inocencia imposible que irradiaba a todas direcciones. Cogió su calida mano y sintiendose un poco culpable, la alzó y la pusó en su mejilla.

Solo vió fluctuaciones de colores durante varias horas, hasta que luego empezó a ver otras imagenes sin un orden carente de sentido: muchos arboles, animales. En un momento repentino, vió un venado que se movía, que corría y la mente de Renesmee la seguía como una cámara de documental. El venado paró y alguien sin rostro empezó a atacarlo. Jasper sintió el miedo fluir a través de esas imágenes y tensó su gesto. Le preocupaba que Nessie sufriera pesadillas. Luego la escena se borró. Entonces apareció _¿él?_ Jasper se sintió ligeramente contrariado y curioso.

Estaban Jasper y ella, solos en medio del bosque. Ella decía algo pero él no alcanzaba oírlo. Lo siguiente que vió lo dejó paralizado. Renesmee se acercó y le plantó un **beso** al Jasper del sueño. El rubio autómaticamente quito la mano de Nessie de su rostro. en cambio, sintió como en sueños, el corazón de Nessie se aceleraba.

Se quedó horas y horas como estatua, para que Renesmee no se despertarse y el le pudiese dar vueltas al asunto. ¿_Que había significado aquello_?¿Estaba Renesmee enamorada de él? No aquello, **no era posible**: Jacob Black se había imprimado de ella hacía mucho tiempo atrás._ Ella le pertenecía a él_, y no era porque ese lobo apestoso fuera de su especial agrado, pero probablemente el lo consideraría traición en todos sus sentidos.

Buscaba una solución mental para 'el problema', aun cuando la hija de Edward, nisiquiera le había expresado ningún sentimiento. Otra idea cruzó la mente del rubio. Tal vez Nessie estaba fantaseando ¿_porque no_? El lo había hecho como humano, también como vampiro. No existía nada de malo. Y Renesmee cronólogicamente era una adolescente de diez años con una mente probablemente superior. Sí, tal vez eran sus hormonas.

Derrepente sintió que Nessie se movía en su hombro, y trató de dominar sus emociones y trato de que un flujo de tranquilidad les cautivara a ambos. Renesmee de por sí estaba bastante relajada y se despertó con un bostezo

-¿Dormí mucho?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos con dificultad, acostumbrandose a la luz solar. Jasper meneó la cabeza

-No - su voz sonó fría incluso para él. Nessie hizo una mueca

-¿Pasó algo?

-No - volvió a repetir él. Renesmee enarcó una ceja

-Te pasa algo- afirmó esta vez

-No -

-¿No puedes decir otra cosa que no sea no?- dijo ella exasperada.

-NO- dijo él con fastidio. Nessie se quedó helada _¿Que había sucedido?_

* * *

><p>Dos días después Jasper siguió enseñandole, pero ahora más distante y frio que nunca. Renesmee sabía que algo marchaba mal. No entendía la actitud de Jasper para nada, así que poco a poco se fue apagando la personalidad chispeante y viva de Nessie, hasta ser simplemente una persona de pocas palabras.<p>

Jasper se dió cuenta que el estado de ánimo de Renesmee empeoraba mientras más distante se tornaba él. Se sentía muy mal muchas veces, pero tenía que evitar cualquier otro acercamiento. Era cierto, la había pasado muy bien con ella todos estos días aislados pero las cosas cambiaron cuando ambos estaban desnudos en la caverna... Y el sentía extrañamente frustrado. Sexualmente frustrado.

No quería sentir aquel **sentimiento por la pequeña hija de Edward y Bella**._ No podía __permitírselo_. La voz de esa misma persona le interrumpió.

-Jasper, ya estoy lista para rastrear las tres rocas en el fango -dijo la pelirroja/castaña sin ninguna emoción en su voz. La indiferenciade Jasper la estaba consumiendo, y lo peor: era saber que él podía notarlo gracias a su 'poder' y no hacía absolutamente nada por aliviarla.

El rubio se hizo el desentendido y asintió: artificialmente había armado una piscina de fango y había sumergido tres piedras particulares para que Renesmee las rastreara en un líquido espeso y que lograba neutralizar bastante los olores. Jasper Hale se paró imponente justo en el borde de la 'piscina'. La pequeña Cullen suspiró y se sacó la ropa de la parte de arriba quedando en brasier. Jasper quiso replicar, pero no dijo nada para que Nessie no se diera cuenta _el efecto_ que provocaba su acción en él.

Nessie se sumergió en el lodo. Escupió algunas gotas que se le habían metido a la boca. Estaba bastante desanimada así que no buscaba con mucho entusiasmo las piedras, total ¿A Jasper acaso le importaba? Después de tres horas, Nessie logró sacar dos piedras. Un tiempo inaceptable viniendo de ella, pensó Jasper. Visiblemente molesto pero sin decir palabra, se sumergió a sacar la tercera piedra. Totalmente sucios los dos, los ánimos caldeaban en el ambiente.

-Yo solo me demoré dos minutos, Renesmee- dijo Jasper mostrandole la piedra. Nessie ni miró.

- Eres un vampiro completo- se defendió ella. Jasper hizo un gesto irónico con la boca.

-Si pusieras más entusiasmo...- empezó él. Renesmee reventó.

-LO MISMO DIGO DE TI - dijo totalmente enojada. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Jasper expiró creyéndo que en cualquier momento soltaría un rúgido: estaba demasiado _tenso y frustrado,_ por eso le sorprendió la calma de su voz cuando sugirió:

-Vamos a lavarnos este fango-

Nessie pareció querer protestar, pero de hecho estar apestando por más de cuatro horas no le era de su agrado. Asintió también. Se dirigieron caminando a la rivera que quedaba bastante cerca. Primero se adentró el vampiro rubio, debajo de la cascada. Renesmee lo observó desde la orilla mientras empezaba a enjuagarse las manos. El rubio vampiro se quito su remera blanca y Renesmee agudizó su vista. Tenía los músculos del abdomen marcados, y su piel parecía un hermoso estampado de lunas en tela de terciopelo color perla. Su cabello rubio oscurecido por el agua. Mientras que cada músculo de él, la atraían. Sí, ella se sentía embelesada por él. Y suspiró. Jasper se daría cuenta al más mínimo detalle de que ella sentía cosas por él.

Entonces ella encajó todo:¡ Él ya se había dado cuenta! por eso la estaba tratando con tanta frialdad. Renesmee tuvo un momento de pánico que luego dio paso al enojo: ¿por eso el la estaba tratando así?_ Muy bien_, no quería que ella lo quisiera, pues iba **obtener justamente lo que quería y más**: Ella lo iba a odiar completamente. Jasper terminó de enjuagarse mientras se puso a bucear.

Renesmee se quito la parte inferior y se sumergió a lo más hondo del pequeño lago formado por la cascada. Nado y nado tratando de canalizar su furia, finalmente salió a la superficie y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla, estrujándose el pelo. Jasper ya había terminado de bucear y estaba esperándola en las calmadas orillas. La contempló embelesado: Nessie estaba casi desnuda: solo llevaba bragas y brasier: tenía los pechos grandes y redondos, una cualidad que no había heredado de Bella. La cintura bien contorneada y unos muslos firmes y bien formados que desembocaba en dos caderas. Jasper trago saliva, si es que acaso tenía eso.

Ella frunció su ceño y él sintió algo nuevo: ¿rabia? ¿había hecho algo malo? Oh, joder. Se dió cuenta de que él la miraba de una forma poco familiar.

-Movámonos- dijo ella con acritud- ya estamos limpios- suspiró dejando a Jasper relegado.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Jasper por primera vez con mucha amabilidad.

-Que te importa- fue la fría respuesta de Nessie. Jasper rápidamente se movió quedando en una fracción de segundo enfrente de ella.

-Claro que me importa- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Renesmee entrecerró los ojos y aguantó su ira. No quería dar cabida a otro sentimiento.

-Sal de mi camino_ tío Jasper_- pidió con ironía. Jasper se tensó.

-No entiendo de donde viene tanta ira-

-¡DEJA DE LEER MIS EMOCIONES MALDITA SEA!- le gritó Renesmee explotando otra vez, y dándole un empujón para caminar.

-RENESMEE CULLEN NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR- Jasper perdió los estribos: sentía furia completa.

-PUES YO SÍ- dijo Ella- ¿no quieres que te muestre mis sentimientos de amor, eh?- dijo de pronto. Esa salida, disipó toda ira de Jasper. Ella lo sabía.

-_Nessie_- dijo Jasper con voz conciliadora, tratando de infundirle calma. Por toda respuesta, Nessie rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

-Oh cállate- dijo ella- deja de manipularme y no vuelvas a hablarme, al menos que sea para entrenarme-

* * *

><p>Los otros días fueron peor: tristeza pura: Renesmee no podía más con sus sentimientos: ella ya lo había figurado: se estaba enamorando de él. Y no sabía en que momento había empezado, no había sido nunca su intención. Ahora Jasper ya no mostraba antipatía, simplemente estaba triste. Y eso la ponía ella peor. Las clases iban cada vez peor, aunque ella trataba de animarse y cumplir las tareas, ya no había ese ánimo de juego que habían distinguido su relación desde el comienzo.<p>

Jasper apenas y si quería hablar. Nessie era la fruta prohibida de su mente y ahora ella misma le aborrecía. Trataba de llenar su mente con recuerdos de Alice, pero esta mente, traicionera, solo le recordaba lo hermosa que era Renesmee. Suspiró letargadamente cuando Nessie le dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-Voy a dar una vuelta en el bosque por si no te importa...- Jasper no se molestó en contestar.

Nessie caminó sin rumbo, divagando. Sabía exactamente que el rubio todavía podía olerla desde la posición en donde se encontraba. Empezó a trepar un árbol (como el le había enseñado) unos quince metros arriba. Sintió que el viento le golpeaba el rostro y empezó a llorar amargamente. El viaje de aprendizaje había resultado menos que ideal: Había empezado aprendiendo experiencias nuevas con una persona que admiraba, lograron forjar una amistad durante dos semanas para que de un día a otro, se diera cuenta que ella se había enamorado de él y ahora él la aborrecía. Lloró desahogándose amargamente.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y el cielo ya oscurecía. Supuso que era hora de volver a la cueva-refugio. Trató de bajar rápidamente saltando metro a metro con la técnica de araña (como lo llamaba Jasper), pero sin querer una rama cedió y cayó seis metros hacia el piso. Se quedó un poco aturdida tendida al suelo. Sabía que de todas maneras, el ruido habría llamado la atención de Jasper y más cuando escuchó que el viento se agitaba: él se estaba acercando.

-¡RENESMEE!- gritó Jasper tratando de ver donde estaba. Encontró a la adolescente tendida e inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Jasper se agachó a revisarle los signos vitales. Ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Renesmee?- dijo él con preocupación -¿Estas bien?-

-Un poco mareada- dijo ella cogiéndose la cabeza. Sintió que algo caliente y líquido se deslizó por su mano: era sangre. Escuchó el rugido fiero de Jasper. Y vio como sus manos y sus pies se clavaban en la tierra como garfios. Nessie sabía que le atacaría, como lo había hecho con su madre.

Pero aquello no sucedió.

Jasper estaba luchando contra todas sus fuerzas, la sangre de Renesmee era deliciosa. Nunca pudo habérsela imaginado así. Pero no podía, no. Se clavó en el suelo, soltando bramidos. Nessie trató de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y rasgando un pedazo de su jean, presionó su herida, rogando que coagulara rápidamente. Jasper bramaba más. Renesmee soltaba lágrimas de desesperación. Segundos interminables.

Hasta que el cuerpo de Jasper fue destensándose. Y poco a poco el calor de su garganta se fue desatenuando. Renesmee se incorporó aún con lágrimas y lo observó en silencio. Jasper recobró la calma.

-Lo siento- balbuceó Renesmee adolorida por la caída. Jasper aún no recuperaba el habla pero negó con la cabeza, poco a poco se puso de pie y alzó en vilo a Renesmee que se quejó ligeramente de dolor. Rápidamente regresó con ella a la cueva. La depositó en una de las colchas y se fue a encender la fogata; todo en absoluto silencio.

-Jasper- dijo débilmente Nessie. El rubio volteó a mirarla - Acércate- le dijo aún con una voz poco audible. Jasper terminó de encender la fogata y luego se acercó rápidamente a Nessie.

-¿Que sucede?- le dijo Jasper con dulzura, sentado a su costado; podía sentir sus emociones, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerle creer a ella que a él no le importaba. Ella le sonrío.

-Acércate un poco más para que te lo pueda decir en el oído- dijo ella.

-Pero nadie va a escuchar- dijo Jasper usando el sentido común

-Es algo entre nosotros dos - replicó Ella apretando los labios.

Jasper lo pensó un segundo y acercó su oreja. Renesmee sonrió y dijo débilmente:

-_te amo_- Aquello agarró totalmente desprevenido a Jasper, que apenas y retiro su rostro, motivo por el cual Nessie aprovechó para robarle un beso: puro y casto, desprovisto de todo acto hormonal y lleno de ternura.

Luego Renesmee despegó sus labios de los suyos y cerró sus ojos agotada. Jasper se quedo quieto unos cuantos segundos tratando de descifrar que era lo que había ocurrido exactamente ahí

* * *

><p>Era el penúltimo día que iban a pasar en el bosque. La caída de Renesmee había sido dura, pero sin consecuencias permanentes, así que pudo seguir entrenando con Jasper los días posteriores. A pesar de que ella le había robado un beso, las cosas mejoraron entre ellos de una forma inesperada. Ninguno de los dos omitía palabra alguna del hecho, y Jasper ignoraba las pulsaciones rómanticas que desprendían de Renesmee.<p>

Sin embargo, definitivamente las clases se tornaron más naturales. La pequeña Cullen estaba a punto de finalizar su tratamiento. Aquella era su última noche.

Los dos estaban solos en la cueva mirando el fuego.

- A pesar de todo ha sido unas buenas semanas - dijo Nessie rompiendo el silencio, mientras zambullìa uno de sus malvadiscos al fuego. El rubio asintió.

-Eres muy buena aprendendiendo-

-Soy una excelente aprendiz- dijo ella hinchando su pecho. Jasper rió.

-Si es cierto, eres la mejor aprendiz que haya tenido durante todos mis años de militar- comentó en broma el rubio. Jasper le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, sabiendo que eso solo alborotaría los sentimientos de Nessie, pero no hizo absolutamente nada para calmarlos.

Se hizo un silencio que ya era común entre ellos. Nessie terminó de comer su malvadisco.

-A esta hora estaremos de regreso a Forks - comentó ella con un ligero dejo de tristeza. Jasper hizo una mueca.

-¿y eso te entristece?- pregunto Jasper. Nessie le tiró un suave codazo

-Dijiste que no me leerías los sentimientos- protestó sin ser severa. Luego asintió - Un poco sí.

-A mi también me entristece un poco- dijo encogiendo Jasper los hombres. Era cierto.

-Deberíamos hacer algo especial-dijo Nessie sonriendo. Jasper sintió sus nuevas sensaciones._ Peligro_. El rubio se revolvió en su asiento. Nessie rodó sus ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar? - volvió a arremeter la pequeña. Él sabía que ella tenía otras intenciones debajo de la manga. Contra todo pronóstico el asintió.

-_quiero que hablemos del beso_- la voz de Nessie se fue apagando mientras ella enrojecía violentamente.

Jasper le infirió calma y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no deberíamos tocar ese tema- dijo atizando un poco el fuego. La Cullen se sintió un poco desanimada.

-¿te molesta mis sentimientos?- preguntó ligeramente herida. Jasper torció su boca.

-Por supuesto que no, no seas boba- dijo frunciendo el ceño - No es apropiado -

-¿pero porqué no es apropiado?

-Por Alice- dijo él resueltamente. Nessie se apretó los labios. Tenía que hacer algo ya. Definir su _situación_ -si es que había alguna- de una vez. Suspiró y preguntó de paporreta.

-**¿La amas?**- le sorprendió lo definida y nítida de su voz. Jasper se desconcertó demasiado.

-La quiero-

-No es lo mismo- dijo Nessie más esperanzada. Jasper podía sentir fluir sus sentimientos: y debía pararlos ya.

-¡Nessie Basta!- dijo tronando. Renesmee apretó sus labios con disgusto.

-_Réspondeme_- le susurró. Jasper se levantó violentamente.

-No. NO, me niego a responderte. Yo solo vine aquí a enseñarte lo duro que es el mundo y la mejor manera de defenderte y sobrevivir- comenzó a hablar pausadamente- Yo soy tu maestro y tu eres mi aprendiz ¿estamos?-

Renesmee se levantó suavemente del piso. Y dejó caer su casaca. Jasper se quedó inmóvil ¿Que estaba haciendo esa niña?. Luego se sacó el polo, quedando en brasier. Luego se quito el jean, y las zapatillas y así sucesivamente.

-_¿Que estas haciendo?_- siseó Jasper enojado ¿Que pretendía?

-¿Soy tu aprendiz, recuerdas?- dijo Renesmee con las mejillas encendidas y con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora. -Me tienes que enseñar, todo - dijo ella. El doble sentido de sus palabras golpeó arduamente a el rubio, que no podía creer lo que sucedia. Renesmee se había quedado solamente en interiores. Ella sabía que eso lo haría preguntarse que habría debajo de aquellas diminutas prendas.

Jasper se resistía con todas sus fuerza. Sentía una ardua y dura frustración sexual. Y ni hablar de abajo. Estaba completamente erecto: o Nessie se hacía la estúpida o no se había dado cuenta como lo había puesto. Trató de buscarle lógica a sus pensamientos.

-Joder- dijo con voz un poco oscura- Renesmee eres solo una niña -rio amargamente- ¡Tienes diez años!

-Y tu me llevas 145- se burló Nessie - Y probablemente tenga la mente de una anciana de 200-

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes 10 años Renesmee- dijo Jasper aléjandose de ella lentamente. Cada paso que daba era uno que ella se acercaba. Nessie rió.

-Y tengo el cuerpo de una mujer de 20 - se mordió el labio provocadoramente ¡Dios Bendito! Esa mujer/niña o lo que fuera, quería devorarlo, pensó desesperadamente Jasper.

-Nessie, por favor- dijo Jasper cuando llegó al borde de la pared y Renesmee se colocó solo unos cuantos centímetros: Él sabía que si quería podía zafarse muy rápidamente de ella; ella no era oponente para un sureño de 150 años de experiencia; sobretodo si el podia manipular los sentimientos. Pero **habia un problema.**

Él _no quería_ sazarse, _ni mucho menos pararla_. No quería manipular sus sentimientos porque **ni el mismo** lograba manipular los suyos, y en su vida tocaría a Nessie como si **fuese** un objetivo _mortal._

Sentía el aliento de Renesmee en su cuello, totalmente provocador. Aquella mujer no podía ser la pequeña Nessie. No podía. Entonces la pequeña rulosa se puso en puntillas y repitió en un tono irresistible:

-_Enseñame_-

Jasper alzó sus manos experimentadas, cogiendo ambas mejillas ardientes de Renesmee y con sus labios creó movimientos ondulantes, mientras los labios rosados de Renesmee se movían con vértigo. Ella alzó ambos brazos cogiéndo su cuello y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Sintió como sus senos se aplastaron al torso esculpido del rubio.

Jasper jadeó apenas Renesmee le dió una pausa para miró directamente a los ojos: negros por el deseo. Jasper sentía su garganta inflamada y empezó a besarla con deseo. Movió su lengua, haciendole el amor a su boca.

Renesmee sintió estremecerse ante aquella poderosa invasión, pero lo dejo hacer. Jasper entonces bajó sus manos desabrochando el brasier de Nessie, dejándole sus pechos sueltos. Ambos senos eran perfectos: sonrosados, tibios y blandos. Los acarició suavemente y Renesmee no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió los úmedos besos en sus sonrorsados pezones. Sentía cada lámida como una caricia a lo más intimo de su ser.

Jasper sin decir palabra, bajo su boca sin dejar de acariciar sus senos; bajó una mano y empezó a jugar con el borde de las bragas de ella. La pequeña Cullen se mordió los labios. El rubio sin mediar palabra las rasgó completamente, dejando expuesta la parte más sensible de ella. Con suavidad ambos se recostaron; Nessie en un acto reflejo le rompió las ropas superiores de Jasper, para poder observar el cuerpo perfecto y masculino del hombre.

Jasper con sus expertas manos empezó a acariciar la parte mas sensible de Nessie. Ella nunca había experimentado eso, así que jadeó ruidosamente de placer. Jasper alzó su vista: una mirada totalmente oscura.

_-¿esta bien?- _dijo con su voz sedosa, típica de vampiro.

-¡Perfecto! -chilló Nessie de placer. Jasper siguió estimulandola mientrás que sus gemidos aumentaban de decibeles, hasta que dió un grito final con una sonrisa al filo del rostro. Suspiró, mientras Jasper se dejaba caer a su costado. Respiraron entrocortadamente unos cuantos segundos.

Entonces Renesmee alzó su cabeza llena de rulos.

-Me toca a mí- añadió pícaramente. Jasper sintió confusión ¿Había perversión en los sentimientos de Nessie? No comprendía, hasta que vio su "tierna" cabezita deslizarse hasta la cremallera de su pantalón.

-¿Nessie?-dijo él inseguro, al sentir que ella abría su cremallera y deslizaba su boxer y su pantalón juntos, dejandolo totalmente desnudo. Oh.

Renesmee se sonrojó ante tal visión, pero su determinación fue mayor. Abrió su dulce boquita y empezó a follar lentamente al principio y luego más rápida.

-¡Para!- gruñó Jasper, pero sin hacer realmente ningun intento en detenerla. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar cuando ella se detuvo justo en el momento indicado. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, de una forma descarada. El se seguía repitiendo ¡donde estaba la dulce Nessie!

Renesmee se recostó y lo atrajó hacia él. Siguieron muchos besos y caricias. La pequeña Cullen sintió como Jasper le abría suavemente las piernas: era el momento de la invasión que tanto anhelaba el rubio.

Jasper miró a Nessie: ella parecía muy decidida. Entonces la penetró de una estocada.

_-¡Joder!-_ jadeó fuertemente Jasper. Esto **NO** lo había imaginado. Estaba demasiada apretada, demasiada húmeda y demasiada estrecha. Una sensación _deliciosa_. Pero algo andaba mal. ¿Ella estaba decidida? Debía tener experiencia. Entonces porqué...porque ella estaba llorando. Miró su rostro lágrimas de dolor se le escapaban y con los labios apretados que contenían un grito.

Era virgen. Y ella no le había dicho y él trato de retirarse pero la sensación de placer era demasiada. Se quedó inmóvil.

-Nessie- dijo con la voz ronca, con dificultad pero con una ligera pena - ¡Debiste decirme que eras virgen!

Renesmee no contestó en el acto: aun no se acostumbraba a la invasión. Sin embargo, se tragó su dolor y le respondió dulcemente.

_-Quiero que seas el primero...y el último-_

Jasper miro sus ojos chocolates annegados de lágrimas y no pudo resistirse en besarla como si el cielo dependiera de ello. Entonces se alejó ligeramente y volvió a penetrarla suavemente y lentamente, tratando de que ella se acostumbrase. ¡Joder! Era endemoniadamente apretada y caliente. Era imposible mantener el movimiento lento.

Renesmee poco a poco cambio sus gimoteos por jadeos y gemidos: el miembro de Jasper era grande: le producía igual dolor que placer. Poco a poco el empezó a penetrarle más duro y más duro. Las sacudidas eran mas fuertes, y Nessie se aferró a su espalda mientras Jasper jadeaba. Cada estocada era el placer puro. Renesmee dió un grito aletargado y Jasper porfin expulsó todo su simiente en una estocada brutal y rodeada por el deseo. Se quedó en ella unos cuantos minutos mientras sentía escuchar el corazón de Nessie salirse de su pecho.

Luego se retiró. Nessie se sentó adolorida,viendo poco a poco los fluidos mezclarse con su sangre salir de ella. Se apretó los labios. Jasper se reincorporó y se colocó a su lado. No la leyó, atrajo su mirada con su mano y la besó dulcemente

-_te amo_- dijo el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA HOLA! siii, Nessie es una perve: pero no todo lo que brilla es oro: ella parecía tener experiencia en teoría, pero en la práctica...grata sorpresa que se llevó Jasper.<strong>

**Ahora si el momento de la verdad llegó en el próximo capítulo que escribiré con mucho esmero (y que será el último) prometo que les gustara tanto como a mi me gusto jugar con Jasper y Nessie.**

**VER MÁS: Rey de las Pasiones, Entropía de Amor: ambos fics con Jasper (todos en mi canal de fanfic)**

**Finalmente ya saben reviews acá abajito, que me gustan mucho.**

**besitos  
><strong>

**Sophie  
><strong>


End file.
